herofandomcom-20200223-history
Megara (Disney)
Megara is the tritagonist of Disney's Hercules and the love interest and later wife of Hercules. She is voiced by Susan Egan. Appearance She has a slender body with long dark auburn hair tied into a high ponytail with its most notable feature being the curly bangs on tip. She has purple eyes with mascara of the same color applied to her eyelids. She wears a lavender Greek dress with golden straps, a long skirt, and a purple sash around her waist; she wears a pair of sandals to match with the style of her dress. Personality Megara is beautiful, independent and quick-witted, but also cynical and world-weary, making her atypical among Disney's lead females and plays enough of a heroic part in the movie to be classed as a heroine, rather than just a romantic interest. She has a sarcastic sense of humor which really annoys the heck out of people. Film While Hercules falls for her at first sight, far from falling for him on the spot, she went to Hades and she told him that she didn't bring the Centaur to his army. She went to Thebes telling Hercules that Pain and Panic were in the gorge. Megara watched Hercules defeated the Hydra and she was proud of it! Hades had a trick up his sleeve he would use Meg as his pawn to find a weakness in Hercules so she could be free from that nasty old Hades! Meg did found a weakness in Hercules because he has his love for her. However Hades intervened in front of Meg and finds out that she was in love with Herc. Hades had an idea he would her make her as his little prisoner! Hades stole Hercules's strength and he abandoned Hercules and Megara so he could free the Titans. Meg did get hurt at and Hercules regained his strength breaking Hades's contract. Hercules rescued her soul and had a happy ending. Megara is aware of her own sexuality, and is perfectly capable of using it to persuade men to do whatever she wants. But this is just another reason she has a low opinion of men, since it is a thing she is usually unwilling to do. Meg is afraid of heights, but apparently overcomes her fear by the end of the movie. Trivia *While there are many similarities between Megara in the source material and Megara the Disney character, there are also many differences: **In Greek mythology, Megara was the oldest daughter of Creon, king of Thebes. **Megara was offered by her father to Hercules, because he defended Thebes. **She had two children, a boy and a girl, however both were killed by Hercules in excess of madness caused by Hera. **In some sources it is said that Megara was also killed by Hercules, while for others it is said that she was given to Iolaus. **In some traditions, Hercules felt so guilty for the death of Megara, he ended up having to perform the twelve labors. *In the sequel, she'll have a job to rule the Underworld alongside Pain and Panic. *Meg is similar to Trish as both work with the main antagonist (Megara to Hades, Trish to Mundus) to kill the main protagonist (Meg to Hercules, Trish to Dante) until they redeemed after realize that the hero care about them, both risk their life to save the hero after their death and came back to life, both being held by the villain, both died after saving the hero, both are selfish, beautiful and sarcastic heroines and both are forgiving by the hero after the hero realize that heroines care about them. *Meg is similar to Leah Estrogen from Osmosis Jones like both have a rocky upstart with the main protagonist until they fall in love (Leah to Osmosis, Meg to Hercules), both are damsel in distress for being held from the main antagonist (Leah to Thrax, Meg to Hades), both are serious at first until they have kindness and bravery, both kiss the main protagonist after the heroines was saved by their heroes, both are wearing purple outfit and didn't change into different clothes and both are sarcastic heroines. Gallery Imgad2A2094.jpg Megara.jpg|Megara smiles Megara 4.jpg|"Have a nice day" Megara 5.jpg Megara 9.jpg|Megara as a teenager Megara 10.jpg|Megara in Kingdom Heart 2 Megara's giggle.png|Megara giggling Meg_ruptured_disks.jpg|Megara flirts Meg backs into Cupid's arrow.jpg|Megara backs into Cupid's arrow. hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-7098.jpg Herc kisses Meg's cheek.jpg Meg touches the spot where Herc kissed her.jpg Meg cuddling a Hercules statue.jpg|Megara cuddling a Hercules statue Megara 2.jpg|Megara sang "I won't say I'm in love" Megara 3.jpg|Megara was in love Meg standing up to Hades.jpg|Megara standing up to Hades Meg and Hades.jpg Megara tied up.png|Megara held prisoner by Hades Meg sobbing after Hades strips Herc of his strength.jpg|Megara sobbing after Hades strips Hercules of his strength. Megara 6.jpg|Megara free Pegasus Megara 8.jpg Phil's noble choice.jpg|Megara convincing Phil to return to help Hercules in his darkest hour Meg Pushing Hercules out of a falling pillars way, taking the impact.jpg|Meg pushes Hercules out of a falling column's way, being crushed underneath it herself Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9112.jpg|"People always do crazy things when they're in love." Megara 7.jpg Meg revived.jpg|Megara revived Hercules and Meg 2.jpg Kiss.jpg|Hercules and Meg kiss each other Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-10337.jpg|Happy ending! Category:Heroines Category:Disney Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Revived Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Fighter Category:Princesses Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Defectors Category:Femme Fatale Category:Damsel in distress Category:Feminists Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Loner Heroes Category:Heartbroken heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Married Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Former Slaves Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Heroes from the past Category:Pacifists Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:False Antagonist Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Aristocrats Category:Heroes with Faith Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Heroes who thought to have died Category:Ingenue Category:Saved Soul Category:Classic Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Anti Villains Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Disney Infinity Heroes Category:Rocky Upstart